Heartache
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Love hurts, even if they were unintentional ones./Warn: ooc, profanities, teen angst love, somewhat a petty drama, lots of cheesy and cliche situations, absurd, weird, not beta'd./One-shot./Now updated to make it more sense, hopefully, haha./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**Title:** Heartache

 **Rated:** T (for some profanities)

 **Summary:** Love hurts, even if they were unintentional ones.

 **Warn:** ooc, teen angst love, somewhat a petty drama, lots of cheesy and cliche situations, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kinda inspired from " _Nanohana no Kare_ " by Tekkotsu Saro, a nice, kind of angsty, _shoujo manga_ to read if you want to know (in my opinion). Also, this is some kind of a "written through a different perspective" kind of story, well enjoy!

* * *

"I love her."

It was the first word that ever popped into his head when he first saw her at the beach during one summer holiday. Her short auburn hair shone like gold under the blazing sun and her face was filled with a charming, yet childish, smile toward her family that never changed its shape for even a moment on his observance. He didn't know _why_ he even thought such a word to someone he just met once when he was only _four_ —

(But she did looked cute with the yellow tube and googles on her head. Oh and that one piece sundress also looked nice before she changed it to—no, focus, _focus!_ )

—all in all, it was love at first sight for him.

(As told by the teases from his family at least, after he begrudgingly told them about it.)

When he realized he was constantly looking at her, via a knowing nudge from his mother, he quickly averted his eyes and fervently denied her claims about his nonexistent crush on a random girl he just met with a deep red blush on his face.

His mother only laughed but complied.

* * *

Though, when he secretly traced his eyes back at her, she was already gone from his sights.

* * *

The next time he met her, it was Spring near his middle school grounds.

He was on the run trying to get to the gym on time when he saw her. Hair still short (though a bit longer than he had remembered), wearing an innocent smile, and had donned the Namimori Middle School uniform.

(His breath hitched at the sight of her and immediately combed his disheveled hair and uniform with his hands unconsciously.)

He had almost walked pass her when a passing student suddenly bumped into her, making their shoulders brushed each other and momentarily losing her balance, before he shot a hand to grab her arm.

They both blinked.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" The brown haired student asked, she was carrying a lot of paper rolls and had a small blue sash on her right sleeve, a sign she was a member of the welcoming ceremony.

After the auburn-haired girl had regained her footing with his hand, she smiled.

"I'm alright _Senpai_ ," then turned her head toward him, still wearing that gentle smile she always had, and and gave him a small bow, "also thank you for catching me, if it weren't because of you I would have fallen on top of her by now."

He blinked again, then coughed when he realized she was talking to him. "Y-yeah, it's alright, no need to say anything to me."

"If you say so, _Senpai_."

For a moment, he froze when she had said the word " _senpai_ " and his eyes immediately fell onto the small pink flower on her right chest.

She was a new student in Namimori Middle School.

She was his junior.

(So that was why he hadn't seen her before today, she just entered the school this year, the back of his mind reasoned.)

"Kyoko, hurry up or we'll be late for the welcoming ceremony!"

After a while, his momentary contemplation was broken by a long raven-haired student, and immediately the auburn haired girl looked back at her and replied, "ah wait for me, Hana!"

Again, "Kyoko" bowed and gave him another smile.

"Again, thank you for stopping my fall _Senpai_ , but I'm afraid I have to go now with my friend."

He shook his head and tried to muster up a casual grin in return, "no problem, likewise, I have to meet my friends anyway."

After giving him another bow and a smile, she jogged toward her friend "Hana," leaving him behind to ponder and slowly drawl her name in wonder.

"Kyoko...huh..."

* * *

The next time he met her, she fully introduced herself as Kyoko Sasagawa, the younger sister of his former classmate, Ryohei Sasagawa, and was going to be on the same committee with him for the next year.

Needless to say, his mind had gone blank at the sheer amount of good luck he had early in the new school year and was often teased by his friends and family after they had known the reason why.

* * *

Though the good things started to crumble when _He_ began to get closer to her.

* * *

At first, it was just like any other normal boys having a small crush on a popular and pretty girl in their year.

(Inside he was secretly proud at the small circulating rumours about Kyoko, making his heart beat a few times faster when praises were given offhandedly by anyone within his hearing range about her.)

And sure, he _was_ a little wary when some of the male students tried to confess their feelings for her at first—

(He may or may had not done some...act of discouragement to them when they were about to do it to her.)

—but this was nothing like before, that _Boy_ , that _Perverted_ _Bastard_ had just suddenly openly confessed to Kyoko in his underwear on their way to the committee meeting, it was horrific! It was _obscene_!

It was degrading Kyoko's value as a girl.

And he would not stop and do nothing to teach the _Boy_ a lesson he would never forget.

* * *

The next morning, he told his fellow teammates and classmates about the unfortunate events happening yesterday. One of his friends then said he knew the _Boy_ he was talking about.

It was Tsunayoshi Sawada, the resident No-Good Tsuna.

It made his blood boil ten fold when he heard about the _Boy_ 's descriptions—

(Always failed on his tests, never got good grades, always got picked by his peers, a downright _nobody_ —)

—how dare he confess his love for her when _He_ himself wasn't worthy of such things!

Blinded by fury, he ordered his friends to go to that _Boy_ and take _Him_ to the gym to settle it once and for all.

* * *

Later, after all of it had already gone by, he had forgotten what had happened and had gotten home lightheaded and hairless.

* * *

On the next morning, when he tried to call Kyoko, she had immediately whipped her head around and briskly walked away from him, with her murdered-eyed raven-haired friend following suit.

He was mildly confused at her actions and had gone to his class instead, when he asked what happened yesterday to his friends, they begrudgingly told him what happened the whole story.

His eyes went wide open when they had finished it and had immediately ran outside.

* * *

What was he thinking! Messing up what he had maintained for the last decade of his hopes and the last few months of their status just because of that _Boy_!

He repeatedly kicked himself over and over again as he searched for her, going door after door and halls after halls just to see her again and explain everything to her.

When he had finally seen her, she was in the gym, cheering on _Him_ with a wide smile on her face.

(A smile that he had never seen before when she was with _him_.)

It made his heart ache as the realization hit him.

She had fallen in love with _Him_.

She had fallen in love with No-Good Tsuna.

She had fallen in love with _Tsunayoshi Sawada_.

* * *

Swallowing his hopes and dreams about being with her, he waited at her locker that afternoon. When she noticed he was there, he immediately latched his hand on her arm, effectively preventing her from running away from him.

"I...just want to talk..." was his desperate plead to her.

When she kept her silence, he then poured his heart out in the open to her—

( _I'msorryI'manidiot—Ididn'tmeantodothat—pleaseforg_ _iveme— **Ilov** —_)

—and stopped just before he let the words flew from his lips.

(No, she didn't need another reason to stay away from him _again_.)

After a moment of silence, she gradually smiled back at him, and said she was glad things were normal again—

(His breath was slowly returning to normal at her words—)

—but then slowly tried to get her arm away from his hand, the smile began to strain on her lips.

"Although I had said that, Mochida- _senpai_ , I'm...sorry, but need some time to get used to you again, after what you had done yesterday..." his heart dropped at her next words.

"I'm sorry, but goodbye..."

Her arm had finally slipped out from his grasp and gradually disappeared from his sights.

* * *

 _He would not cry—_

 _He would NOT cry—_

 _He would NOT fucking CRY—_

* * *

Years later, he saw her again, now even more beautiful than ever and was chatting with her raven-haired friend.

Slowly sipping on his wine, he noticed she was slowly walking toward him with a champagne glass of her own. "Mochida- _senpai_! Good to see you again!"

"Likewise Kyoko," he grinned, lightly examining her from top to bottom. "You're also looking not too shabby even after all this time."

She laughed.

(Oh how he loved that laugh.)

"I can also say the same thing to you, _Senpai_ ," she replied with a knowing smile. "I bet many girls had fallen dead over heels for you."

He laughed in return—

(Though it was not from the person he had hoped to be in that heels.)

—and again noticed something small and shiny on her left hand, almost like—

(— _oh God please no_ —)

"So who's the lucky guy?"

Immediately, she almost spluttered before looking at the golden ring with a warm smile.

"You may never guess it—"

( _—please let it not be true—_ )

"—but it's actually Tsuna- _kun_."

(Somewhere in his heart, the little hope he had held on to had finally crushed when she had said that.)

With a strained smile, he congratulated for her wedding and excused himself from her to get some fresh air.

* * *

That day, Kensuke Mochida had finally cried his heart out on the streets and whispered.

" _I love you Kyoko._ "

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well... that was mildly depressing as clams. Also, yay for angst! ...now back to writing other things and doing my homework... Also, constructive criticisms are welcomed!

~G L. [Surabaya, 17.03.2017]

* * *

Just reediting some stuff to make it more sense, hopefully. Still had fun writing this back then, haha. [Surabaya, 18.09.2018]


End file.
